


Black Magic

by NymphadoraTheTemplar



Series: Friends say “same” Best Friends say “sleep you idiot” [1]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, do not copy to another site, online friends au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadoraTheTemplar/pseuds/NymphadoraTheTemplar
Summary: Kuroba Kaito didn’t really use any social media accounts for his personal life. He had no need to use social media for personal interactions.As the famous magician Kaitou KID, he is an artist, crafting his performances. But that's not all there is to his art, Kaito is also a fanartist.He has social media accounts separate from his personal accounts for the purpose of fandom interactions under the username [kuromahou]
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Friends say “same” Best Friends say “sleep you idiot” [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579207
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by reading the various discord chats and reoccurring theme of some of us needing sleep and others trying to remind us/get us to take care of our health
> 
> Specifically when i saw Poki, qxiu, & Amber chatting in the kaishin server on November 18   
> So this series is lowkey dedicated to y'all
> 
> May you enjoy~

Kuroba Kaito didn’t really use any social media accounts for his personal life. He had a twitter, LINE, and instagram account under the username [kaito968] where he posted aesthetic photos or random pictures of nature, animals, food, etc, every few days, to let others know he was still alive. He directly messaged the people who really mattered to him—childhood friend, her dad (who was basically his second dad), his mom, a family friend, and a couple of friends he made in the magic and show industry—through LINE and emails. Kaito had no need to use social media for personal interactions.

But Kaito did have a few other social media accounts, he just didn’t use them for personal life.

He had a twitter account and facebook page for one famous magician called The Kaitou KID [username: kaitou1412]. There were only a handful of people who knew this mysterious magician’s identity was Kuroba Kaito, so he had the accounts separate from his personal ones.   


Now how did Kuroba Kaito become The Kaitou KID?

Well ever since he could remember, Kaito had been captivated by the amazing magic his father, the amazing Kuroba Touichi, could create. He admired the delight and wonder it created in the faces of those who watched it, including his own. Kaito wanted to be just like his dad and become a great magician.

However one day, Kuroba Touichi died in a terrible fire during one of his shows. And a little eight year old Kaito had a front row seat with his mother for the tragic accident.


	2. Chapter 2

The show had been going smoothly as usual until one safety check mistake was made during the preparations. The night before, there had been a raging thunderstorm with lightning that had hit the venue. The owner of the venue spent the next day working hard to repair the lighting and wiring damages so that they didn’t have to cancel one of Kuroba Touichi’s famous magic shows, and not lose out on that profit. One faulty light had been overlooked and during the show, one transition resulted in the light sparking and catching on fire which then reached the curtains.

The audience was at first unsure of how to react, thinking it might have been a dramatic effect of the show, but soon they realised it was an emergency as security hurriedly ushered the audience out of the venue. The stage staff tried to put out the fire or at least keep it from spreading but it was too much for them, soon the light mounts began to fall and they ran to escape the flames.

When the fire first broke out, Kaito and his mother had immediately realised the show wasn’t going as planned and Kaito quickly slipped out of his mother’s arms before she could get him out of the venue. The little boy ran onto the stage to help his dad just before the security had begun to guide the audience outside. It had been the only time Kaito had seen his father get angry.

“Kaito! What are you doing here? You should be with your mother safely outside!” Although the anger was there, his dad glanced back at the fire and knelt in front of Kaito with a worried expression as he placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “It’s dangerous here, you need to get out now!”

Despite being afraid of seeing his dad angry for the first time, he had seen news stories of fires that took lives and his fear of losing his dad was even greater, “Not without you! Let’s get out of here together!”

But his dad shook his head, “I’m sorry Kaito, this is my show and I need to make sure no one gets hurt.”

The boy grabbed onto his dad’s arm, “But what about you!? Who will protect you? What about me and mom? You can’t leave us!”

The father calmed himself to give his son a smile, “Don’t worry about me Kaito, I’ll be okay. I’m great at achieving the impossible after all.”

But the smile did nothing to ease Kaito’s worry because he recognised that particular smile. It was the poker face that he taught Kaito, which meant his dad was still worried despite his confident sounding words.

“That’s your poker face you taught me— even you’re worried— let’s get out of here!”

The man dropped his poker face smile to give his son a fond and proud look, “You’re growing up so fast, I can hardly slip anything past you anymore.”

Then an older man, his dad’s closest assistant, ran up, “Touichi-sama! The fire is too much, we’re all evacuating.”

That was when a couple of screams rang out as another part of the stage collapsed and someone cried out “Fujita-san! Hang on, we’ll get you out!”

The magician stood, picking Kaito up in his arms, and turned towards his assistant, “Konosuke-san take Kaito and get out of here.”   
“But what about you?”  
“Dad! No!”

He ignored their protests, “I need to go help Fujita-san, now please listen to me and take care of Kaito for me.”

The assistant gave a grave nod, “Yes, Touichi-sama, as you wish.”

The father held his son close, placing his forehead against the boy’s, “I’m sorry Kaito, I have to go help my coworkers, but I’ll be back. I love you, my dear Kaito.” He placed a kiss on Kaito’s forehead then slipped out of his son’s desperate hold, handing him to his assistant and ran towards the heat and shouting.

Kaito struggled in the old man’s hold as he cried out for his dad, “No— dad! Please don’t— dad! Come back! Dad!”

But his struggling and shouts were in vain as he was carried outside safely and handed over to his distraught mother who held him tight and refused to let go. 

She held onto him as the fire department arrived. 

She held onto him as more people got out. 

She held onto him as they watched the last of the fire be put out. 

She held onto him as they desperately waited for a certain face to appear. 

She held onto him even tighter when one of the firefighters told her the one thing she never wanted to hear. 

She held him close during the entire ride home. 

And he clung to her as they lay curled up in his parent’s bed and cried themselves to sleep that night.

While some of the staff had injuries, none were life threatening and everyone else was safe. There had only been one casualty that night, the loss of Kuroba Touichi.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite his father’s death, Kaito didn’t let that stop him from following his dream of becoming a great magician like his dad; his parents wouldn’t want his father’s death to ruin the dream for him. Instead, how Kaito went about becoming a famous magician, was not by making his own name of ‘Kuroba Kaito’ famous. In honour of his father, he created a stage persona called ‘The Kaitou 1412’ whose identity remains as mysterious as the magician’s wondrous tricks. 

The number ‘1412’ represented the date, the 14th of December, the day of Kuroba Touichi’s first official magic show in front of an audience. This number when handwritten could look like the English word ‘KID’ which matched the playful part of the magician’s performance. And so the more popular nickname of ‘The Kaitou KID’ caught on as his fame spread. By the time Kaito graduated highschool, The Kaitou KID was known all across Japan and was getting ready to make visits around the world.

But why is a magician called a phantom thief? Because unlike most magician’s shows, The Kaitou KID’s shows feature a theft notice card that uses a riddle to hint of a particular object he will steal during the show with the owner none the wiser, and at the end he reveals the stolen object before returning it to its owner with a signed flyer of that night’s show. It was KID’s trademark trick.

When he’s not planning or performing for one of his famous magic shows, or putting on a small free show for the patients at the hospitals, Kuroba Kaito is a fan artist. Specifically for this indie game he fell in love with called ‘Kulpen Journeys’. 

It’s a beautiful game in which you can customise your creature called a Kulpen and you set off on classic rpg styled fighting and puzzle filled journey. What your end goal is depends on the choices you make throughout the game. 

This action and mystery solving game tells a captivating main story with multiple interesting ends that can be reached, and it has entertained Kaito’s leisure time for the past year now.

And so Kaito also had social media accounts separate from his personal and KID accounts. A twitter and instagram account [username: kuromahou] for following various shows or books or games or etc. that he enjoyed. These were his fan accounts and it was on these accounts where he decided to first start interacting with fan communities, also known as fandoms. 

He had been following content for various interests but this particular indie game, Kulpen Journeys, was the first that he liked enough to try to interact with the fandom and began drawing fanart for the game.   
With how small the fandom was for this game, and how much people seemed to like his apparently ‘awesome art’ he soon became one of the more known members of the fandom. 

When he first joined the Kulpen fandom on twitter, Katio came across a user by the name of [tanteishiro] who was known for their theories and hilarious (and sometimes even cursed) memes. He was the first user in the Kulpen fandom that Kaito followed. When Kaito began drawing art for the fandom, he quickly gained followers, including the tanteishiro he loved. 

They would like and share each other’s tweets and even sometimes reply with a witty comment, yell of excitement, or keysmash of emoji.

They had become mutuals although Kaito was never quite brave enough to dm tanteishiro.

Then one day Kaito decided he wanted to make a discord server for fans of Kulpen Journeys. He had tweeted his idea of creating a server for the game and many of his followers and others in the fandom expressed their excitement and desire to join such a server. 

One of the first members to join was his favourite tanteishiro and soon they had a nice server filled with a cozy gathering of fans.

The more instant messaging style of a discord server made it easier for everyone to talk together like a real conversation than the short replies of twitter threads and soon everyone gained nicknames. 

Kaito’s was Kuro from his ‘kuromahou’ username and tanteishiro became Haku since there was another with the name Shiro in the server so tanteishiro decided to take an alternative word for the colour. 

Because Kuro and Haku were the first two members and both well known within the fandom, the rest of the server members teasingly called them the server parents, referring to them as Kuro-san/sama and Haku-san/sama and so the nicknames of Kuro-san and Haku-san stuck.   
And so that’s how Kuro-san had become closer to Haku-san by being able to interact more than some witty line or funny joke in reply to each other’s tweets. Soon they had become familiar enough that one day Haku-san pm’d Kaito on discord and from there they became good friends.


	4. Chapter 4

He woke up in a sweat, struggling with short breaths, and had to take a moment to remember where he was, reminding himself he was safe at home and not trapped in the nightmare he just had. Once he got his breathing back under control, Kaito glanced at his phone for the time seeing it was 3:11

At least he got about three hours of sleep and since it was a Thursday, he didn’t have any shows, just showing up at one of the hospitals at about 10:30 to entertain the patients with some magic. He had time to go back to sleep...but he didn’t want to return to sleep after the sick feeling that last dream left him. So he tried watching one episode of this anime he started recently to rid his mind of the uneasy thoughts. After about ten minutes though he still couldn’t enjoy the episode and decided to try something that could usually make him smile, message the Kulpen Journeys discord server.

> 3:25 **Kuro-sama** guess who failed when they said they were going to sleep earlier?
> 
> 3:25 **Kuro-sama** the trap of “one more episode” has ensnared me once again
> 
> 3:25 **Kuro-sama** but in my defense it’s a really good anime

That wasn’t totally a lie. He was currently watching a really good anime—it just wasn’t exactly the reason he was up right now. 

A red number two pops up on the sidebar, Haku-san is private messaging him. 

> 3:26 **tanteishiro** Are you sure you don’t want to talk about your nightmare?
> 
> 3:26 **tanteishiro** You know I’m always here to listen

As Haku-san’s username suggested, he was quite the detective and had deduced that Kuro-san must sometimes suffer from nightmares and had told him as much in a private message when Haku-san first offered his help much like now. But for some reason, Kaito didn’t want to admit to having nightmares, he didn’t want Haku-san to worry about it when there was nothing he could do.

> 3:27 **kuromahou** i’ve already told you silly tantei-san, there’s no nightmare to talk about
> 
> 3:27 **kuromahou** but your needless concern is appreciated

The chat screen showed the ‘ **tanteishiro** is typing…’ message before it disappeared, reappeared, and then disappeared again without another message being sent. Haku-san must not have been able to come up with something to say against Kaito’s usual reply, or at least nothing he hasn’t already said before. Kaito went back to the server’s general chat

> 3:25 **Kuro-sama** but in my defense it’s a really good anime
> 
> 3:26 **shirogane** haha I warned you bout how good that show is
> 
> 3:26 **shirogane** but dont watch it all night, sleeps important too you know
> 
> 3:27  **Haku-sama** I concur with Shiro-san
> 
> 3:27 **Haku-sama** You should make sure to get a proper amount of sleep no matter how good the anime may be
> 
> 3:28 **moon Melody** Haku-mama is right, and we all know you have a bad habit of staying up late
> 
> 3:28 **moon Melody** go to sleeeep—
> 
> 3:28 **Kuro-sama** come on guys it isn’t that bad
> 
> 3:28 **Haku-sama** Kuro-san if you don’t start taking better care of yourself then I’m afraid I’ll just have to start making sure you go to sleep
> 
> 3:28 **moon Melody** ooh~ now you’ve activated the mama bear instincts
> 
> 3:28 **shirogane** should probably listen dude he sounds serious
> 
> 3:29 **Kuro-sama** kekeke i’m touched my Haku-san cares so much
> 
> 3:29 **Haku-sama** This is no laughing matter, I fully intend to make sure you start taking better care of yourself
> 
> 3:29 **Red Witch** Heed his words Kuro-kun, Haku-kun is not joking
> 
> 3:29 **Haku-sama** Aka-san is correct, I will do it
> 
> 3:30 **Kuro-sama** but what can you do Haku-san?
> 
> 3:30 **Kuro-sama** you live in london while i’m in tokyo
> 
> 3:30 **Kuro-sama** we’re only connected through these electronic screens, not like you can just come over to my house and force me to sleep while we’re in different countries
> 
> 3:31 **Kuro-sama** but thanks for the thought, you’re really too sweet
> 
> 3:31 **Kuro-sama** and since you guys _insist_ , i guess i should go to sleep now. for real this time
> 
> 3:31 **Haku-sama** Promise?
> 
> 3:31 **Kuro-sama** yes yes i promise my dear Haku-san
> 
> 3:31 **Kuro-sama** talking to you guys always makes me smile, so thanks (edited)
> 
> 3:31 **Red Witch** Oh I saw you type “you” before editing it to “you guys”
> 
> 3:31 **Kuro-sama** i have no idea what you are talking about, i just misspelled a word and fixed it. typos happen
> 
> 3:31 **shirogane** dont try to hide it, we all saw man
> 
> 3:32 **Red Witch** It’s okay to admit that Haku-san is special to you
> 
> 3:32  **moon Melody** yeah, we know you love all of us. you just love Haku-san a little more. 
> 
> 3:32  **moon Melody** (and I mean who can blame you)
> 
> 3:32 **Kuro-sama** _i’m going to sleep._ goodnight to Haku-san and Haku-san only
> 
> 3:32 **Haku-sama** Sleep well Kuro-san
> 
> 3:33 **moon Melody** night Kuro-san!
> 
> 3:33  **shirogane** goodnight!
> 
> 3:33 **Red Witch** Sweet dreams~


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later, Kaito found someone knocking at his door with a luggage bag at his side.  
The stranger looked to be a foreigner with his blonde hair, slightly broader shoulders, and taller height. He didn’t look to be threatening, and actually wasn’t bad looking at all.   
Kaito could appreciate what he could make out of the stranger's face from his viewpoint, carefully peeking through the window curtains. Maybe he was lost and needed some directions? It couldn’t hurt to answer the door.

“Yes? May I help you?” Kaito had to maintain a neutral poker face at the sight of the gorgeous face in front of him. Upon closer look, the stranger did appear foreign but he also had Japanese features, he must be mixed blood.

His guess was supported by the way the man seemed to immediately understand his words and responded in fluent Japanese with a polite nod, “Nice to meet you, I’m Hakuba Saguru.”

The brunet politely nodded back, “Nice to meet you, I’m Kuroba Kaito. Did you need help figuring out directions?”

Hakuba-san— almost fondly?— shook his head, “No, I’m here for you Kuro-san.”

_ Wait. Kuro-san? _ But the only one who called him that was— and he said his name was  _ Hakuba? _ “Wha— Haku-san!?”

Haku-san—Hakuba? Let’s go with Haku for now— smiled warmly at him, “I did say I would make sure you got proper sleep didn’t I?”

Kaito couldn’t— how did— to think that Haku would actually, “But how did you find me?”

Haku gave him a smirk, “I’ve told you before right? I’m a detective.” Then he added a small chuckle, “Also, it’s in my name, ‘saguru’ meaning ‘to investigate or search’, so finding out where my friend lives because I want to help him, it’s the logical thing to do after all.”

After a minute of stunned silence and Haku patiently waiting for him to process the surprise with a warm smile sitting on his face, Kaito finally regathered his wits and remembered his manners. Stepping aside with a jerk to hold open the door, Kaito gave a sweep of his arm, “Welcome to the Kuroba abode.” 

Turns out Haku is kinda rich and decided to just fly over to Japan to visit his Kuro-san, as he explains to Kaito as they sit at the small dining table, drinking the tea Kaito prepared.

Haku goes into more detail, explaining how he used his skills as a detective to figure out Kuro-san’s identity and where he lived; in order to show up and keep his promise of making sure his friend sleeps.

Well if Kaito hadn't already fallen a little bit in love with Haku— through their online banter and somehow deep, without revealing too much (or so Kaito thought, apparently it was enough for the British detective to deduce plenty of other information), conversations. He respected and loved the wit and playful sass that could greatly amuse him, and the kind words that could always make him smile.

Kaito had certainly fallen in love just now. Haku was really good looking and he was just as well mannered in real face to face interaction as he sounded online. Not to mention —even if in other circumstances it might seem a little stalkerish, with it being the two of them and their dramatic ways, Kaito really should have known Haku-san would actually do it— a friend he met online went to all that effort to research his location and flew all the way to Japan, just to make sure a friend got proper sleep. 

And thus as Hakuba— he could get used to the name— explained. The Brit would now be living with Kaito— “I know you have a guest bedroom, so I’ll be borrowing it. There’s no use in arguing”— and could continue his consultant work that he did for the Scotland Yard, here in Ekoda for the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department.

As Hakuba had suspected and expressed concerns for in the past, Kaito finally admitted to having nightmares sometimes. He finally told Hakuba what the nightmares were about, his father’s death and becoming the famous and mysterious magician called Kaitou KID —and it actually did make him feel a little better to be able to have someone listen to him. And Kaito found that the presence of his friend being in the same house, helped with his nightmares. 


	6. Chapter 6

Although his sleep did improve with nightmares not being as frequent as before, they still got to him on some nights. 

The heat was scary but the apologetic look on his dad’s face was even scarier.

‘No. Don't make that face. Please, just please don't leave me’

But like always, no matter how many times Kaito pleads, it always ends up the same way. He has to watch his father leave as the flames swallow him up while he cries out in distress. 

But unlike usual, this time Kaito wakes up to a pair of amber eyes, as warm as the gentle hand on his shoulder. Kaito finds the worried face of Hakuba staring at him and...he’s saying something, what is it? 

He begins to calm his ragged breaths as he focuses on Hakuba’s words.

“—roba, just listen to my voice. It’s okay, Kuroba. It was just a dream. I’m here for you Kuroba, it’s okay.”

Kaito was now able to breath steadier and closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths and slowly releasing them. He placed a hand on top of the one Hakuba still had on Kaito’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. He could hear Hakuba’s small sigh of relief. When he opened his eyes again, he found Hakuba giving him a comforting smile. The blond was sitting on the edge of Kaito’s bed with one hand propping him up as he leaned over Kaito while he had the other hand providing a comforting touch on Kaito’s shoulder.

The warm hand soon turned in Kaito’s light hold to lace their fingers together and Hakuba leaned back a little to free his hand supporting his weight so that he could instead run it gently through the brunet’s hair.

Soon Kaito was drifting back to a much more peaceful sleep.

The next morning Kaito awoke to find he was alone again. But it wasn't a bad feeling this time, the warmth of Hakuba’s hand lingered in his along with the calming memory of last night’s comfort. And that’s when Kaito suddenly realised something; when they had messaged online, Hakuba had almost always been quick to reply to messages at anytime of the day or night. He had told Kaito that it was just because of the time zone difference or that he just happen to be awake working on a case, but if Kaito really thought about it, on top of the detective conveniently being awake last night when he was having a nightmare...and knowing that kind idiot’s personality, he must have been doing this for a while now.

So rather than the usual ‘good morning’ the first thing Kaito greeted Hakuba with, when he found him cooking a delicious smelling breakfast in the kitchen, was a, “You hypocrite!”   
Hakuba opened his mouth to try to say something but Kaito wasn’t having any of it   
“This whole time you’ve been telling me to take care of myself and get proper rest when you haven’t even been getting enough sleep yourself?”

Hakuba didn’t need to ask for clarification they both understood what Kaito was referring to, “That’s because I have important cases that need to be solved as soon as possible. They affect people’s lives.”

This did nothing to soothe Kaito’s scowl, “Your life matters too and if your health starts to be affected by the way you’re going about helping others, then soon you won’t be in any shape to be of much help anymore.” Kaito finally allowed his annoyance to soften into a more worried expression, “It’s not fair for you to care for others without taking care of yourself. You should also get proper sleep to maintain your brilliant mind so that you can continue to help others.” A small smile appeared on his lips, “It’s the logical thing to do after all, right?”

Kaito repeated the words Hakuba had told him on the first day he showed up on the magician’s doorstep in order to make sure he took better care of his health. Now it was time for Kaito to return the favour.

The two of them began to improve their sleeping habits together, in order to both help the lack of sleep and ease the worry of the other. It was a win-win situation all around.    
They even found, to each other’s delight, that one of the best methods for them to get to sleep was to share the same bed, wrapping each other in a comforting warmth. 

They first time they slept in each others arms, they were sitting on the couch in the main room, watching a movie together. Winter had begun and the chilly air got to Kaito who leaned into Hakuba for warmth and the human heater was happy to oblige, wrapping an arm around Kaito as they shared a large blanket. At some point they had fallen asleep and Kaito woke up the next morning laying on top of Hakuba with their arms wrapped around each other. After getting over their initial embarrassment, they realised that was some of the best sleep they’ve had in a while and decided to share a bed that night and had been doing so ever since.

And so they were happy together.

Getting to properly meet Hakuba Saguru was probably the best thing to happen to Kuroba Kaito.


End file.
